


Sunlight through the window

by captainhurricane



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wakes up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight through the window

For someone used to trees and branches and being huddled around fires in the middle of Emprise du Lion, Lavellan sure falls asleep in a flash and sleeps like a log until morning. Never the morning person himself, Dorian is generally rather surprised to find that he has woken up before his Amatus. So he takes that chance to tease him, never content with just watching him. In those moments before Lavellan stirs Dorian can let himself show openly how much it means to have this. To have this force of nature in a scrawny elf-body be deeply in love with him. Am I allowed to have him? Truly? Dorian tickles one pointy ear sticking out of the mess of hair and grins when he hears a grumble. With a chuckle Dorian stands up and stretches, walks to open the balcony doors to let the sun in. More grumbling is heard from the Inquisitor-shaped ball of sheets.

 

”We have a long day ahead of us, Amatus,” Dorian says as he walks back to the bed, still stark-naked. Devious grin spreads on his face as he climbs back on the bed and starts to reach under the sheets. Lavellan, still fast asleep, groans and turns on his back, arms over his face but doesn’t wake up. Dorian bites back a chuckle as he dives under the sheets, hands tickling Lavellan’s feet. A gentle kiss is pressed here and there, fingertips drawing invisible circles on the bare thighs. A hitch of breath and some shifting but Lavellan doesn’t wake.

 

”You sleep like a log,” Dorian murmurs and positions himself between his lover’s legs, slides his fingertips on the scarred thighs. There lies Lavellan’s cock, still flaccid and small in the midst of a tuft of pitch-black curls but Dorian has plans for it.

”You’re so cute,” he murmurs and wets his lips as he presses a kiss at the base, shifts to kiss the sharp hipbone, the ticklish stomach- Lavellan twitches and raises his knee but doesn’t wake- and then back to the cock. Dorian is careful as he guides the tip to his mouth and sucks on it, kisses the tip. He doesn’t close his eyes, rather wants to see the reactions of his lover’s body to his teasing. Dorian keeps his touches light, fingertips caressing and stroking the quivering skin.

 

He inhales the scent of the impending arousal as he coaxes Lavellan’s cock to an erection; licks and kisses its sides and smiles as it hardens. Dorian shifts again and wraps his arms around Lavellan’s thighs to start sucking properly. Expert on all things, Dorian is no stranger to waking up sleeping lovers but he wants this to be special because he loves this man. Wants to hear his own name come from between quivering, thin lips. Lavellan might not be big but he’s the perfect size for Dorian; just enough thickness to fill Dorian’s mouth, just enough length so that deepthroating him is like a victory. Dorian goes slowly this time, takes Lavellan’s cock into his mouth bit by bit, savouring the taste of it. In and out. In and out. Then further until it’s entirely in his mouth and Dorian has to practice his rather fascinating skills in breathing through his nose- the one currently buried in the fine black curls at the base. Then away again, not bothering to prevent a pleased moan from escaping when Lavellan finally twitches, grumbles.

”D-Do- wha-” comes from somewhere in the mess of black hair and silky sheets. Dorian kisses the tip and wraps his hand around the base.

”Your kind of a wake-up call, Amatus,” he murmurs, grins as Lavellan pushes the sheets off him.

”Oh. O-oh,” says Lavellan, mouth open and hair on his face. He flops back down, his hips unable to stay still now that Dorian has woken him and has taken it upon himself to suck him to a climax. Dorian closes his eyes now, keeps his other hand on Lavellan’s heaving stomach. Slowly, then quickly. Then back to slow, then quick.

 

”Dorian,” Lavellan protests but his voice is sleep-slurred, the hand patting for Dorian’s head lacking its usual gracefulness. The corners of Dorian’s eyes crinkle with amusement. He is in no hurry, can savour his love as long as he wants. Sneaky are his fingers that find Lavellan’s balls and fondle them lovingly, gently. Lavellan whimpers, his body still sleep-warm and inviting. Dorian tilts his head, takes him deep, then away again, then back in again. The salt on his tongue is almost the deepest thing that joins him and his Lavellan and Dorian drinks that essence, the drops of pre-cum like he had tasted nothing more precious.

”m awake, come on,” Lavellan murmurs, manages to reach Dorian’s head and give him a tug. Dorian withdraws himself from the slow torture of Lavellan’s cock and licks his lips. Lavellan’s cheeks are flushed red when Dorian climbs upwards on the bed to meet his lips in a kiss.

”I have morning breath,” Lavellan grumbles.

”And I sucked you,” Dorian purrs and devours that whimper that comes from Lavellan. Dorian reaches between them for Lavellan’s sticky, slicked cock and strokes him. Kisses his mouth again, coaxes him closer and closer until Lavellan is twitching and moaning low against his mouth.


End file.
